In memory, remain
by L.L'elegancia1
Summary: Slightly AU. I suck at summaries, that's all I have to say. I don't own Zatch Bell.
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't meant to meet him. Danny stumbled into the dark mamodo at a market place, as he scrambled to complete the errands that he had been assigned. "Watch it...", the dark haired teen growled before stalking off. "My bad, sheesh!" Danny mumbled top him self as he carried the paper bag full of groceries home. The nerve of some people...He plopped the groceries on the table and went to relax. For some odd reason, He couldn't shake the image of the ravenette out of his mind. It haunted him for the rest of the evening and he couldn't figure out why.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he met him was at a bridge. Danny frequented this bridge, the air and the scenery helped him to clear his mind. He thought about the trials of the day when suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps pulled him out his daydream."Hey,you..." A low growl shook him too the core, he braced himself as he turned around. He found himself face to face with the gruff mamodo, Brago. He visibly inhaled; The white haired teen was a little afraid of his reason for being here. "Yeah..."

Silence.

The gravity mamodo turned to face the setting sun, resilient. They spent the rest of the evening cherishing the quiet view.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he met the gravity mamodo, Danny felt a little more prepared. Brago bumped into him at the riverside while he was out fishing. Danny had been minding his own business until he felt a strong presence emanating from behind him. There stood Brago; Watching. Waiting. Not saying words because the silence would speak for itself. "H-Hey..." Danny called out to him sheepishly. " hey what's up?" The ravenette merely stood and gazed at him. He strode up to Danny , linking an arm around his waist. He forced him closer, so close he was sure the demon could hear his heart beating. "I need to know..." He grumbled. He snapped Danny's face back to his and forced him to look into his blood red eyes. "Why can't I forget you..." As soon as the last syllable left Brago's lips, he crushed their lips together. Danny's breath hitched in his throat; He wasn't expecting that at all! As they broke away for air, Brago licked the trail of saliva connecting their mouths. The white haired demon could feel the blush creeping onto his face. It intensified when Brago strolled away casually, pausing to say "I will be back...For more." Danny picked up his catch and silently walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

"The hells your problem? "

Mr. Goldo lounged on the couch quietly. The cigar smoke heavy, his eyebrow raised slightly. "Nothing..." Danny kept his eyes to floor as he sat the fish on the counter and climbed the stairs to leading to his room. Mr. Goldo merely raised an eyebrow as Danny quietly walked away.

It had been some days ago. Every time he remembered the gravity mamodo's face, a fierce blush crept upon his face. Too many things were rushing through his head; what, when, why? Danny held his head in his hands. He felt sick, his guts were swirling and he the suspense was killing him. He was fishing through his thoughts when he heard a heavy tapping on his window. At first he figured the light rain that had accumulated was growing into a storm until the rhythm was to precise to be rain drops. He opened his curtain to see Brago. Wordlessly, He opened the window and let him in. They faced each other in darkness as there rain began to pour.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Brago stepped closer. Danny's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Brago's neck. As their lips met, The larger mamodo's hands slid down his back and paused on his lower back. Brago's coat was thrown to the floor. Danny shed his shirt and threw it to god knows where. Danny kissed Brago with so much intensity that both males where panting heavily. Barely missing a beat, pants slid to the floor. Brago stepped out of his shoes a long time ago; he now gazed at Danny's magnificent body. He long ago decided that he would memorize every inch of the other teen, so he got to work.

He pushed Danny down to bed as he licked a trail down from his lips to his neck. He took the time to leave love bites in a sloppy trail down to his collarbone. Danny's nails were creating small marks down the gravity demon's back. "Damn..." Brago breathed against the skin above his navel. He remembered Brago from before. He recalled in his memory on the first day of school; A dark haired child always standing on the edge of the playground. He never spoke and other children were afraid of him. He was intrigued by him. They shared moments on the playground; They would sit and cherish the silent understanding they both shared. Until, Brago went away. Now. ..

Danny was soon yanked out of his reminiscing. Brago swirled the tip of his finger on his left nipple as he kissed and licked a trail down to his groin. A soft groan escaped Danny's lips as Brago's tongue flickered over the head of his member. As much as he tried to avoid it, He met Brago's eyes. Danny audibly gasped as the ravenette engulfed his member whole. His hands removed themselves from the sheets to grasp dark hair. "Ngh..." was all he could manage. He released the other male's member with as pop! He dragged his tongue back up Danny's taut body, only stopping to swirl each nipple, and up to Danny's ear. "You don't know how long..."He whispered harshly into his ear. "I've waited to long..."to prove a point, he ground his arousal against the other mamodo's. Both males inhaled sharply at the contact. Brago kissed Danny quickly and got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherry looked out the window and watched the pouring rain. Brago said he'd be out on a walk an hour ago. She hoped he hasn't ran into any trouble. She gazed into her cup of tea as the rain began pour; she sincerely hoped Brago would be home soon.

Rain pounded the windows and wind whistled through the trees as their bodies were entangled in the darkness. The flickering light the candle created illuminated their figures and cast illustrated shadows on the walls. Danny could see it when he turned his head slightly; their position. His legs were on Brago's shoulders. One hand clawed at his hip and forced him to mirror his movements. Brago had set a harsh grinding pace that made the bed creak and the boards of floor groan. Both males were moaning quietly as the rain continued to soak the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Many hours later, The rain worked down and so did they. Brago let out a low growl in his ear as he came. Danny followed soon after, shaking violently. They broke apart, and laid in silence. Beautiful silence. With their energy spent, Danny pulled up the sheets and the two fell into a tranquil sleep.

The people surrounding got no sleep. As sherry ran through the city, she wondered what in the hell was Brago up to. She ran into Mr Goldo at a diner when she had taken a small break. He calmly explain that he was at his house, and they could walk on the way back. When they entered the house, Both book owners regretted it. The sounds that the two were making left an unpleasant echo in their ears. Sherry decided they could talk at home, When he gets back.


End file.
